A Myth, but not a Man
by Tre Psycho Vamp
Summary: A huntress goes to London to kill Dracula, and along the way makes strong friendships, loosing one, and falls in love with the man she set out to kill, only to find that she must kill him in order to save the world from darkness. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

**What would happen if there was no Gabriel Van Helsing? What would happen if Dracula had no actual weakness? What if there was no God, and only the Devil and purgatory existed? What if God was real and the Devil was at war? All these things are unknown to the mortal world. There is no Gabriel to save the day, nor a family cursed. Only one person stands in the way of Dracula, and she has a painful memory that keeps her going to fight the evil that destroyed her family, and maybe even more.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

The rain softly pattered on the ground, as strangers walked the streets. It was evening and cold, and in the dead of winter. London had always been like this for years as long as anyone could remember. Lightning flashed in the black sky, thunder booming loudly. The cobblestone streets were covered with rain water, and the few people that were roaming the streets, were drenched and shivering under their coats and hoods. A man named Michael was one of the brave souls that ventured out this night, not because of the rain, but of something else. Michael was a poor man, not by fate or family, but of himself. He was his own enemy, his own monster. His ragged cloths clung to him in the pouring rain. He walked through the streets feeling pity, feeling alone.

You see, he was once a great doctor, a genuis, but his own problems caught up to him. Well, he didn't seem to think so. He went mad, paraniod to be more exact. His paranioa always got the better of him, yet he thought himself normal. His lower lip quivered of the cold, and he was dreadfully tired and starving. _Why me of all people? _His face was dirty and scarred, and a frown appeared on his face. He didn't see the people looking at him, he didn't know he was crying. It finally stopped raining, and the night returned to it's calmness, for now. Michael had to find a place to sleep for the night. He was now alone, no one walked the streets except for him and the rats.

He turned around, feeling a strange presence, but no one was there. His _episode _was over, but he couldn't shake the feeling of this so called presence. Yet he heard something, was it his name? "Michael..." No one, not a soul. Trying to calm himself, he randomly looked up into the sky. What he saw put fear into his soul, fear into his heart beating rapidly. The moon was no longer its shinning silver, but a blood red, and staring down at him were a pair of ice blue eyes. He gulped loudly, then blinked. The moon was it's silver, and the eyes vanished.

He was shaken greatly, his fear mounting with every sound. "Michael..." Now he was more than afraid, no words could describe it. As he came down the street he saw a church; a public place and shelter. He went towards it then paused, he felt reluctant to go inside. He shrugged it off and entered. The church ceiling was of gold with paintings of angels, the Virgin Mary, and our Lord among flowers. Michael walked into the ile and stared at the alter with dying white lilies. He felt strangly vile, disgusted, but then he shrugged that feeling off also. Michael sat on a pue, and feel asleep hearing his name being called. He dreamt of a nothingness, a black abyss swirling around him. He awoke to the church's doors flying open, powerful gusts of wind knocked down paintings and statues.

Michael was astonished at the power, and was afriad of what caused it. Soon the wind subsided, and yet again he heard the mysterious voice calling him. "Michael..." He stepped outside of the church and the wooden doors closed in a flash. His courage vanished and fear took over his every thought. As he walked the empty streets as before, Michael saw something out of the corner of his eye. He spun around, only to find a figure behind him. he turned around and for the first time saw this thing. It wore a black cloak over his usual attire with a hood conceling his face. This figure came closer, it's hessian boots were silent on the cobblestone. Michale was frozen, he couldn't move. It was as if a force controlled him to stay still and silent.

The figure came even closer, inches apart. Michael saw it's eyes, an ice blue. Now it took off it's hood. Michael tried to scream, he wanted to. This thing was ghastly white, it's canine teeth were fangs, and it had no human features. It grabbed Michael by the neck and drank his blood, as Michael tried without prevail, to scream. It dropped his corpse on the ground.

It's white snow hair was now black as night, it's white complexion was now just pale. Now his other feature seemed to come back, making him look more human. It turned into it's hellbeast form and flew into the night, and it would return to power.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Michael woke in darkness in a wooden box. His nails were longer, and he felt fangs protruding from his gums. He was in horror of what he had become. He only read about them in books, and history of how the dead were not vampires, but how they were all wrong. He heard a sound, shovels perhaps. Soon the lid of his coffin opened, and the sun burnt his skin, in fact he felt himself disinagrating. "Help me please..." Michael pleaded. They didn't. Instead they drove a steak through his heart, then and only then, did he feel at peace.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. The next one will probably tell you who "it" is, but we all know who. Thanks for any reviews I get.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two months since this man's death, but his death was not the only one. No one knows what happend that day, no one knows it's secrets. For all the world it was just a poor man dead, yet these figures were seen near his grave, digging. Other citizens have gone missing, or have been found with their blood drained. Europe was having it's epidemic, it's panic. London was worse than any country. The streets were empty, only the wind and rats remained unafraid. Of course their precautions were useless. People were dying more than the Black Plague, and yet the missing were greater in number. Children hid under their beds at night, parents had the lights on. Not that many were lucky using these tactics. It was slowly turning to spring now, the flowers were in bloom and it was slightly warmer. But this wonderful gift of God could not be enjoyed with the deaths becoming more in number. People wore crosses, holy water was on hand, but it didn't work at all, nothing did. Their fear was greater than Michael's, their lose was greater than his. Families mourned the lose of loved ones and children.

As April came closer, and the deaths soon subsided, everyone finally felt a peace. They randomly danced among their families in their homes, delighted that it was finally over, or so they thought. They wouldn't know of this threat, they wouldn't know of it's great power until one April night. It was on the warm side, but the wind was chilling to the bone. Their had been a great party, much like any feast of God could have been, and everyone had gone home except for three young teenagers; two boys and a girl. They were drunk of whisky and wine, and they giggled amongst themselves of the dead man's death, Michael's death. They didn't care of this epidemic that had happened since then, and they were damned brave souls, well they would be. They walked past the church, they thought of religion as pagen, stupid. They had no use for it. What would it help them with anyway? Salvation? A grand eternity? They had no beliefs at all, for they were young and had the world at their feet.

As they walked on, a strong breeze came, the girl's flowing red curls rushed infront of her face. To her the breeze was inviting, romantic. The two boys on the other hand, were frightened.

Boy 1 : " We should be getting out of here."

Girl: "Still believe a monster is responsible, are you _afraid_?" She teased.

He shook his head, as the other boy was frozen stiff. They all looked on to a figure. His black cloak covered his body, and his raven hair was blowing wistfully in the wind. The girl couldn't help but be amazed at his beauty, and how handsome he was. The boys were..shall we say petrified? They couldn't move, and the girl was shaking both. This man walked forward, smiling. The girl was afraid now, the boys tried to scream but were unable to. The girl backed away, her eyes stared at the man as he appraoched. She watched in horror as the man grew fangs and bit down into one of the boy's necks. Now the girl was frozen stiff. As the second boy died, the man came towards her. She ran to a building and knocked hard on the door, screaming, crying for her life. The man was behind her, and he sighed. The girl screamed insanely, pounding on the door. The woman inside the house was holding a lamp, and when she saw the two boys she screamed herself. The woman wouldn't let the girl in, and the girl pleaded. The woman made the sign of the cross, as she backed away into her bedroom. The man grabbed the girl, gently by the arm. He looked so innocent to her, and she was being willed to do this.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead, and she pressed her head against his chest. Mistake. He nuzzled his nose near her neck, and started kissing it. Soon he bit down hard, and she screamed. He hadn't heard anyone scream in a very long time, and he enjoyed it. As she was breathing her last breath, he slit her wrist. He still held her, as he walked toward the woman's door and knocked it down. And on the wall, written in blood :

_Well it seems as if you are doing well since my last visit. Thank you for the lovely entertainment and dinner. It was delicious. I will return, on further notice, and next time, don't have parties with alcohol; it's a waste on today's youth. But I will warn you, try anything stupid, and something dreadful might happen. Actually it already did. See you next time._

_D_

As the sun arose of this day, the people of London were horrified. Three teens, dead. When the woman found the writting in blood, she fainted. His message was cruel, and it seemed as if he were laughing in a way. His letters were eligantly curved and quite beautiful. D, what did that mean? Of course the deaths continued, but they were more gory. Their hearts were ripped out, or their throats were ripped open. It seemed as if he was sending a message, or maybe not. Every person in Europe only had candles lit, in memory of their lose. But in all the pain, the hopelessness, there seemd to be a light at the end of the tunnel; a light of all lights. Now the people had hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, the night; beautiful as ever in her eyes. The sheer darkness was her cloak that hid her identity, that hid her agenda. She was dressed in black with her light brown hair softly curled and waving through the night breeze. Her light blue eyes scanned the lower part of the cemetary, as she sat on her black mare. The hill they were on was perfect for watching any unsuspecting monster that crossed her path, and they would die that night. Her past was put a sour memory that clouded her thoughts constantly, a pain that would never go away. It was a silent summer night, people were walking the streets of New York in 1887. Her mare grew agitated waiting for their prey. A few brave idiots came to the cemetary to mourn the loss of loved ones. She didn't find them true idiots, just foolish. She had been hunting a werewolf for weeks, and it had outsmarted her more than once, which was annoying. It usually took her a few days, but this was a worthy opponent. She hearad a snap, and she waited. The werewolf was close, too close to it's unexpecting victim near her husband's grave.

It's brown fur was matted with blood from shots fired from this woman's gun. As it watched the widow with it's yellow eyes, the woman galloped down the hill, trampling blooming wild flowers. The widow screamed as she looked up, and she ran; so did the werewolf. It dogged multipal gun shots, but only a few wounded it. This thing could never give up that easily. As they both were head to head, the werewolf climbed up a wall, and ran away from her well trained eyes. _Oh great, here we go again ! _Now everything was silent. She dismounted her horse, gun in hand, and slowly walked toward the abandoned house. The curtains were tattered, a single table broken in half; it looked familiar to her. She went up the broken stairs, gently and slowly walking up. As she reached the bedroom, the werewolf flew out at her, missing her by inches. She was as agile as a cat. She shot three silver bullets into it's heart, and it slowly slumped to the floor finally dying.

She walked out of the building as if nothing happened. Shr ode of into the night, returning to her small home in Albany, NY. She hadn't read her newspaper in days, and on the front page was the horror of Europe. So many unexplained deaths, so much sorrow. The loss of blood detailed in the article aroused suspicion. Maybe this was the same thing that created the others, the vampires. When she was little her family was brutally murdered by _them. _She despised there kind, she loathed them. She promised herself that she would destroy every monster on this earth till the day she died, she promised her family and God.

These murders in Europe might be the answer to who created them, and maybe peace. It would be one woman who worked alone that would destroy this thing. This woman would be Rose Bathery.


	4. Chapter 4

The seas were fierce and storming. Rose stood on the deck of the ship as seamen screamed orders to one another. The captain told everyone to get inside, but she stood in the pouring rain and booming thunder. Evil was in the atmosphere, a stench that was all too familiar. It wasn't that there was a monster, it was just that they were getting closer to England, and something was dreadfully wrong besides the random killings. Sooner or later it passed, and it became a very bright morning. Two passengers had died of disease, and were thrown into the murky depths of the ocean were God only knew what was down there. It had taken a few months to get to their destination; her and her horse, Raven. As they came to the port, a gray mist hung over the town like a ghost. Yes, it was that English atmosphere as always.

The town was quiet and cold, lifeless. She paid no attention to the locals staring at her as if she were the demon itself. She was heading toward the Scotland Yard, or whatever it was. As she entered she noticed that there were only a few officers, maybe four. An old pudgy man came up to her. He was short, fat…and very pale. But his hair was not of silver; instead it was a deep bronze, and his mustache was the same. His eyes looked older than he himself, a deep endless green. She sighed.

Chief : "And who are you?"

Rose: "Just a passer by. So what is the story behind the killings? I am very intrigued."

Chief: "Great, another damn reporter. Don't you people get it! We have no further information."

Rose: "Oh no, I am no reporter. I am just a little curious."

Chief: "Oh! Why didn't you say so? Everything on the newspaper is what we have."

He was lying, she knew it. Something wasn't right about this man, this very odd looking man. She shrugged, and Rose left without saying a proper fair well. _Oh to hell with it! _She had to find a place to stay for the night for further investigation. It seemed as if this creature hadn't struck in a while, maybe it would tonight.

As she left, the man huffed to himself. _She is up to something and the master shall know. _He smiled gleefully. The master's plans wouldn't be ruined, wouldn't be medled. As he went to his little desk, he tried to send a message to the master:

_Master, there is a woman here, a very snooping one. She has brown curly hair, light blue eyes, beautiful she is, but is up to something. Shall I kill her, or do you wish to? I shall wait for you tonight._


	5. Chapter 5

"Well that was rather informative," Rose said to herself. Something wasn't right in this picture. The chief, not being cooperative, that wasn't normal; in fact it was suspicious. This so called "creature" and the chief could have some sort of alliance. _Great, I have to deal with two. I'm so tired, maybe there's a way to figure this out. _She had her horse to a slow walk as she pondered over this problem. The wind was soft and silent, adding the mystery to these deaths, and to the eerie darkness. Her horse's ears peerked up, and came to a hault. Rose looked around, a little anxious, and only the shadows of the night were present. She was alert and ready, but her horse was jittery. Rose dismounted and slowly walked, her horse following. She was waiting, her eyes slowly scanning the paths and alleys.

Her footsteps were quiet, each step taken with caution. Her heart was rythmic, beating ever so calmly. Sure enough she came to an inn. Rose entered and there at the table was a man with a patch over his eye. His black braided hair was just disgusting in appearance since it didn't looked washed. Rose took money from her pocket and gently handed it to the man.

Rose: "Can I have the keys and may I bring my horse to the stable?"

Man: "Certainly, you have paid enough for both. Now before you do anything, what is your business here?"

Rose: "Just visiting. Why do you ask?"

Man: "We do not trust strangers."

Rose: "Ah, that explians all the staring then."

The man nodded and left to help the others already in the inn. Rose went outside, bringing her horse to the stable. But she wasn't alone. A tall red headed woman was standing by here palimino stallion. The woman's eyes were a fiery green, but Rose was unaffected by her piercing look. _It seems as if I am the creature to them. Why do they have to stare at me so? I will never understand the British. _She led her horse to the stall, and she began to walk out the door.

Woman: "What's an American like you doing in England in such a devistating time?"

Rose: "WHy is it any of your business? I am only visiting."

Woman: "I respect you. Youare definitly not the creature or any of it's creations."

Rose: "What made you think that? It's not like it has brides or anything."

Woman: "Actually..."

Rose: "I stand corrected."

Woman: "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Katrina Richards."

Rose: "And I am Rose Bathery. Pleasure to meet you."

Katrina: "Pleasure meeting you also, but what is your true purpose of being here?"

Rose: "Let's just say you English aren't the only ones chasing monsters."

Katrina smiled, her eyes glowing a magnetic green, or emerald for a better term. Both walked back into the inn, and went upstairs to Rose's room, where Katrina would explain everyting she knew about the attacks. Rose lit a few candles to lighten up the room, but it still had it's dark tone, it's illusion of the darkness.

Katrina: "It is always dark here. You can't light a candle unless it has it's evil auro. We don't understand it."

Rose: "Nor I, but if I stay here longer I might figure it out. Something is telling me that the chief has something to do with this."

Katrina: "You and everyone else, but it is no use. We have no hope. With every death it deminishes, and we are waiting for the next, and the next until there is finally no one."

Rose: "Yes, but if that were to happen it would not be able to sustain life. This creature you speak of is a vampire, a deadly one at that."

Katrina: "How do you know? There are hardly any vampires in America."

Rose: "On the contrary, there are. I have been killing them since I can remember."

Katrina: "Do you have any family Ms. Bathery?"

Rose: "Please call me Rose. No, they were killed by them."

Katrina: "So that is why you are here. To destroy a vampire."

Rose: "Yes, but this is no ordinary vampire. I will find out in the time being."


	6. Chapter 6

As thunder aluminated the sky, the Count sat on his crimson chair of velevt and gold, looking into the fireplace, scheming of the possible next move he could think of. It had been so long since he entered hell. It seemed like an eternity to him, well more on the lines of 20 years since Abraham Van Helsing and Jonathan Harker destroyed him as well as his three brides that he cherished, but thought of them less and less with his new ones. Romania in winter was the best season of all; cold, harsh, and deadly. Things he held so dear to him. He had made himself hidden for the past 2 years, waiting and thinking of a new way to destroy the world, and what a better way than to just go out and do it. He wanted them to fear him, know him. But there was a price to it all : someone had to come and ruin it for him, just like the last time, but it wouldn't be like last time. No, he had better ideas.

The world would be in darkness very soon, he could feel it rushing through is dead, bloodless veins. He chuckled at the thought of how his last meal went...yes, he could remember it now...

_The wind, as he willed it to, thrashed the trees and made the windows shatter to bits. The screams and blood were fresh and alluring, how he loved chaos. His brides were by his side this time, cackling and laughing insanely as the towns poeple of Budapest ran for the lives. He grinned evil, smug and cunning. His blue eyes twinkled an electirc blue, and his teeth were bared, ready and very hungry for the feeling of flesh. He loved that feeling, the bare flesh, it's warm slow pulses and movements; how it felt, the soft tissue, the hot steaming blood that dripped down their necks ever so river like. Yes, all these thoughts accumulating in his dasdardly mind made him even more hungry, more savage. He took flight with his brides behind him, screaming for blood, screeching for the taste of blood. Yes, Budapest was his now...and soon everything else._

His little memory was shattered by his servant in England. He found him very usefull, and read his servants message.

_Master there is a woman, beautiful, but is up to something but I don't know what. Shall I kill her, or will you like the honor to?_

He was aggitated. The count had just gotten back form Ireland, he din't want to go again back there after so many trips to scare the shit out of them. But the temptation of a beautiful woman was hard to ignore, especially when his new brides would always complian about this and that. No, he was searching for a fourth, hopefully maybe she'll be a third if one of his brides get killed. _Yes, _he thought, _soon everyone will know Count Dracula. _

He smiled at the fire, his eyes following every fiery leap, grinning. Everything was going according to plan, now all he needed was something to drink.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose and Katrina still sat in the room talking about many things, such as their history. As they did, the wind howled, and the windows suddenly turned into ice, and the air was chilling to the bone. Katrina rubbed her arms, while Rose stood up, and walked over to the window. Suddenly the windows shattered maling a large banging sound, then loudly shattered onto the floor. Rose blocked, but was only cut slightly on her cheek and right arm. Katrina walked over to help her, but Rose brushed her of saying it was nothing but a scratch.

"Something's not right here. I'm going outside."

Katrina tried to stop her new, and only friend before she killed herself, but it was no use, Rose was out of that room in a matter of seconds. Katrina tried to catch up, but was miserably trying. Rose took her sword and silver gun with her, and kicked the door opened.

"Rose, wait...STOP! You'll get killed. You're going to die if you don't come back here!"

Rose froze as her friend spoke, then slowly spun around and looked her in the eyes. She sighed heavily, placing her hands on her hips and looking down at the dirty cobblestone ground. Rose could see the people inside the inn, huddling around each other, the fear aluminating in their eyes as they backed farther away from the opened door. Katrina sternly stared at her, waiting for a reply.

"I'm not afraid Katrina, I never was, I never will be. Death is only the beginning."

With that Rose walked on, a strong willed stride she had. Katrina watched in shock as her friend was going to get herself killed, but she could sense that Rose could take care of herself. Katrina followed practically running to her side, and trying not to get tired just incase if that thing was back.

-

The thing, or Count Dracula, stood on a small perch next to a stone gargoyle high above, on an old and abandoned church. His powers were getting stronger with each day and kill. Soon he would be able to step inside a church, he could destroy the very creation of God that he himself was made. His brides : Cassandra, Anne, and Maria landed next to him, purring for his attention. He wasn't in the mood really, and just nodded to them to move on, to find their kill for the night.

As all four landed on the ground, their landing effortless and silent, they say two figures walking, coming closer. Tonight was going to be easy, or so they thought. He noticed that something wasn't right. The two figures, who he say as women, were argueing about something. The women stopped and he tunned his hearing into their converstation.

"I'm not afraid Katrina, I never was, I never will be. Death is only the beginning."

He had to admit, the brunette was right about that, well for him since he had cheated death itself.

* * *

I know it's short, but I'm saving the rest of it for the next chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8

The four vampires watched the two argue and talk. Soon the brunette stormed off, her friend screaming her name. _Rose, _the Count pondered. He had heard that name before, somewhere, maybe in some tabliod, other than that he was clueless. The other woman screamed after Rose, and it made Dracula's head pound hard, making him just want to shut her up. Rose just walked away, a weapon of some sorts in her hand. _This is going to be interesting. _"My brides, go! Find your meal, I will deal with these two." His brides nodded and left just as silently as they came.

-

-

-

-

Rose briskly walked, her boots clicking on the cobblestone streets, which she found very annoying. Katrina was somewhere behind her, but then she heard footsteps and turned around and it was indeed Katrina deciding to join her on the hunt. Katrina was by her side now, scanning the darkness. Every light was out, every window shut tight, and every single door was locked. It looked like they weren't going to find a place of safety if they met the vampires tonight.

Rose was calm, her senses were clear and ready for any sound or sight of movement. Katrina just kept looking over her shoulder, making sure there was absolutely no one behind them, which there wasn't right now. But Rose froze as she heard someone walking. Katrina bumped right into her, and whispered, "Why did we stop?"

Rose didn't answer, she kept quiet as she heard the person walk on. Rose started to walk again, slowly, trying to sense the unknown being, hoping it might be their prey.

A figure stepped out infront of them, a man. Katrina studied him closely, noticing the black hair in a ponytail and his blue eyes. Rose just held her sword tighter. They were infront of a shop window, and the two women casted reflections, while the man didn't. This had to be the one, this had to be the vampire murderer.

"You shouldn't be out on a night like this, my dears. It's not safe."

"We can manage," Rose said holding her sword to her face, getting ready for the attack. The vampire smiled, no fangs yet. Rose steadied herself, waiting for the vampire to strick. Katrina was just staring, she tried to move, but it didn't work. She mumbled, and Rose turned around to see her new friend paralyzed. When Rose turned around to see the man, he wasn't there, but now he was behind Katrina.

"It's a shame, two beauties like you will have to die tonight," he mused, his finger caressing Katrina's neck, as she tried to scream. Rose pulled out her gun instead, and out her sword back.

"Put the girl down, vampire." He smiled and walked away from katrina, holding his hands up pretending to be captured.

"Looks like you got me monster hunter," he laughed, "But that was just for a laugh. let's stop this...little dance shall we and start playing a game?"

"Fine, but I will warn you...I play dirty."

"Oh, but before we do, my anem is Count Dracula, and you are?"

"Rose Bathery." Right after that she shot at his head, but missed. Rose fugred she would have more fun with the sword so she pulled it out again. Katrina was still frozen, trying to talk. Rose ran after the vampire, leaving Katrina all alone. _Oh shit._


	9. Chapter 9

Rose walked the alleyways of London, alone. She had left Katrina all by herself, which she was still mentally slapping herself for. Dracula hadn't been seen yet, still hiding in the shadows which Rose found pathetic and cowardly. She heard flapping, and froze in her tracks as the noise got louder. Rose spun around, only to be lifted up by one of Dracula's brides, laughing.

"Do you like to fly?" the bride snickered.

"Considering the matters, no, but I do find it pathetic he's making you do the dirty work. Such a shame you're going to die first."

The bride stopped laughing as she felt something sharp painfully go through her chest. She screamed and let go of Rose, who grabbed on of the signs on the building to make her landing to the ground less painful. When she looked up the vampire was just a phile of worthless ash flowing into the wind and blending in with the dirt in the alleys and streets. Rose kept walking on, knowing that the Count was playing mind games with her. _It's really a shame that this is going to be over in a matter of seconds. He has no idea who he is dealing with._

-

-

-

-

Kat was all alone, still paralyzed from Dracula. She wanted to run, do something not stand here ready and easily to be killed within a matter of seconds. She heard a rapping noise, something that hurt her ears a lot, and sounded a lot like nails on a chalkboard. Out of the glloming darkness came two women in revealing outfits, one black haired, the other red. Their pale green eyes studied Kat as she stood there, trying to scream. The red head giggled.

"Looks like dinner is coming easy tonight."

"Yes, tis a shame no one is here to save her, but if there was they would be dead in seconds," the black haired one mused.

Kat tried to scream, but it was only muffled by her paralysis. The brides chuckled, coming closer, making everything go cold, making everything look dead, even the moon. But they stopped, screaming their heads off and then flew away, saying some sort of name or language as they went. Kat sighed for the moment, but she knew she was still in a hopeless state.

-

-

-

-

Rose went down the stairs of the town toward a church. It was old and abandoned. Vampires usually didn't even dare to come any closer, but this one was different. She could sense him somewhere, hiding. _Coward. _

"Come out, come out where ever you are."

She heard a sudden noise that sounded like a large gust of wind hitting the ocean waves, and turned around to see the Count, an angry look in his eyes made her feel like if looks could kill, this would be her last hunt.

"Huh, didn't know that worked."

"You killed my bride," was all he could say.

"So...it was her fault, and first come first serve as they say."

he turned into this giant hell bat and flew at her, but she dodged and laughed in his face. "You're going to have to do better than that, Count."

He roared angrily, he had never, _never _been so insulted in his life, not even by a meer mortal woman. They usualy coward in fear or were so attracted to him, that he could kill them with one blow, but she...Rose was different. _Did I just say her name...in my head? _He snapped out of his state, and flew at her, this time grabbing her by the collar of her shirt.

"Still think I'm easy, Rose?" he snarled in his hell beast form.

"Well if you ask me, yes."

SHe pulled out a silver steak and drove it through his heart. He let go of her in pain, and she landed on the cobblestone street. But to her amazement, he didn't die, all he did was pull the steak out and throw it aside. Dracula smiled at her.

"Well, you were right about one thing. You do play dirty."


	10. Chapter 10

"At least we can agree on something."

Rose pulled out her gun with silver bullets dipped in holy water, and fired, but the Count just stood there smiling. "That actually tickles." _Perve. _ Dracula flew at her grabbing her by the arm, and flew higher and higher. Dracula chuckled as Rose struggled, until she looked down and whispered, "Shit." The Rose felt herself falling, and then a sharp pain in her leg. As her eyes fluttered open, she saw a sharp wooden thing sticking through her leg. Rose sat up and slowly, and painfully, pulled it out of her leg. "You're going to have to do better than that you sissy vampire," she said in pain as she got up and walked out of the shop she had fallen through. Dracula was right next to her and nocked her over on the ground.

"Don't worry, I will."

Rose got up once more and grabbed the silver steak that was in her left boot. "I'd like to see you try," and shoved the steak into his heart. She ran to find Kat, who was sitting on the ground. "How did you..." "I have no idea." "Ok then, start running." "But you're leg..." "Don't worry, I've had worse."

They ran into the old church that was abandoned. They leaned back up against the walls far away from the doors and windows. Rose knew that he was more powerful than any vampire she had ever come across, and that God could no longer hold him back. Without warning Dracula came out of nowhere, nocking both women unconcious. He held them in his arms and flew away, deep into the land of Romania.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose woke to the sound of pattering feet. Her eyes were slightly heavy, but she willed herself to open them wide. The room was black, probably because there were no illuminations. She found that her leg had healed and was suprised at how quickly. As she got up, Kat stirred and shot right up looking around. "Where the hell are we Rose?"

"I have no idea really. The least he can do is get some candles."

"He...what...I don't remember anything."

"Of course you wouldn't," a voice from the darkness echoed. Rose found it to be Dracula hiding in the dark, which really annoyed her. "Well are you coming out or what?" The candles and other lights came on suddenly. The room was of a deep blue with old paintings and portraits. Dracula was seated at a small table swirling his cup around, most likely blood, and smiled as he did so. He looked up at Rose and the smile disappeared.

"Do you know what kind of trouble you have caused me?"

"Well I have a few ideas."

"Must you be so..."

"Stubborn. Yes actually. It's in my nature," she replied smiling smugly. Dracula felt a tad annoyed but nonetheless he found her attractive and slightly like him, except good and a female. He circled around her and Kat, who watched him intentively while Rose just had her back to him. What Rose didn't know was that Dracula was checking her out, but Kat who had her mouth wide open as she witnessed him doing that said, "Wow you really are one hell of a pervert."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Well yea, you just don't seem to notice much," Rose cut in.

Dracula smiled for a second that frowned and walked toward the door. Rose watched him, waiting for him to make a wrong move, which he did by unknowingly opening the door. She kicked a small round thing that went right where the door was going to close, but it didn't and Dracula hadn't noticed. Rose smiled evily and looked over to her friend who was sitting on the giant white bed.

"Well, if he thinks he's so smart, then why didn't he notice that?" Rose said jokingly.

"Maybe because he's still thinking of you."

"Well then...he's one hell of an idiot on my part," she snarled slightly.

"Ok...so how are we going to get out of here?"

"Well I was thinking of, when he and all his vampire creations are asleep, we can just walk on out of here or run and hopefully the only problem will be the human servants, and we can easily take care of them."

"It's a good thing you had that small round...thingy, whatever it is."

Rose smiled and sat down on the chair next to where Dracula was sitting. They would be out of there in a few hours. It was just a matter of waiting.


	12. Chapter 12

All was quiet when Rose pocked her head from the door to see if it was all clear. She silently mentioned for Kat to follow. They slowly came to a large hallway with corridors going left and right, paintings seemingly staring at them. Kat bumped into Rose by accident and Rose mentioned for Kat to be quiet and careful. Their footsteps were silent as they went to the right. The hallway had no paintings or anything. It was more like a torture chamber or a hallway on your way to being tortured. It was a dead end and that made Rose furious. _There must be a way out of here. There can't be that many doors. _She was totally wrong. Every hallway they went into, was a dead end of rooms. That's when they heard footsteps of a maid. She was frail, looked like she was 5'3, and her hair was white as the snow. She looked ill, yet she seemed to go on and on, without breaking a sweat or fainting. Rose felt simpathy for the poor thing, having to tend to the brides and the cout night and even day.

They waited for the woman to pass as they went back to the main hallway. "We went down those two, that one, the one way to the left, the one that went up to the tower with an empty room...this place is a maze. What one haven't we gone down?"

"The one all they way to the right."

They quickened their pace as they went down the hallway at the sound of footsteps.

-

-

-

Dracula was in his study when he felt something in the air that seemed wrong. He put down his book and walked out of the room and into the large hallway. He scanned the large area and went to the girls room, hoping they were asleep. When he opened the door, he found nothing. The bed was untouched, everything seemed like it was never resided in. He stepped on something round, almost falling but that wasn't possible being who he was, and looke down to see a small blue ball. He crouched down to the floor and picked it up, holding it close to his face. "Very clever. So the game begins."

He very angrily walked out the door and took flight to every corridor and hallway, finally realizing they had found the path, the very long one. He smiled and flew down to it, waiting at the door for them, crossing his arms and moving his fingers impatiently in a ryhtmic movement.

-

-

-

-

It seemed like it had been hours, days. Rose didn't like this at all. It seemed like a game. Whatever hallway you go, dead end, whatever room you go into there's no way out. Dracula must have been enjoying this. Rose knw he was waiting for them at the end, she knew he wasn't going to let them simply go. Finally there was a door, a large wooden double door. And there waiting impatiently was the count. He smiled at them and started to walk toward them. "Thought you could've gotten away?"

"Well you look suprised at least. It would've been nice."

"Well I'm afraid...I might have faked the clueless expressions earlier."

"Well you did poorly on that."

"Very clever. Never knew a little blue ball could stop a door from closing," he said with the ball in his hands looking at it and then to them.

"Yea, I'll have to agree with you on that. It's a lovely little thing, isn't it?"

Kat tried not the laugh as the count crushed the ball in his hands, and a blue stingy liquid exploded onto his face making his skin burn, but then it healed. Rose smiled as the count looked as if he was going to kill them, which he probably would have, but didn't. Dracula cooly regained control of his rage and stared deep into Rose's eyes and silently said, "Go back to the room...now."

"Make me, bat boy," Rose countered taking her sword out. Kat backed up and whispered, "Maybe we should go back..."

"Hell no."

Dracula smiled and then the hunting game really got started.


	13. Chapter 13

Rose and Kat were facing the count. There only weapons : their swords and wit. Kat tried to look calm, but she was shaking as the count laughed maliciously. Rose concentrated on the task before them, get through the count and the doors then run like hell. Simple but it was easier said then done. Dracula's smiled widend, but his fangs slowly appeared from his gums, savage looking ones at that. _This is going to be fun_, Rose sarcastically thought.

"Oh how it is my dear, "The count replied seductively.

"Not good," was the only thing Kat could say at the moment. The fiery girl Rose had met at the inn was now a girl facing the world's greatest enemy at the moment, a girl that was frozen with fear. Rose didn't have the time to turn around and reassure her, her mind was on the count, and she was going to make sure her and Kate were going to escape. **(Hey that rhymed, lol)** The count disappeared within a blink of Rose's eye. _This is not good. Oh shit!_

Dracula had appeared behind Kat who was completely unaware of what was going on. he put one arm around her waist and the other slowly caressing her neck while rubbing her nose and lips along her tan neck. He smiled as his hand grabbed Kat by her neck, and viciously squeezing the life out of her, literally.

"Go back to the room, or your lovely friend's death will come sooner than it's supposed to, my love."

Rose leaned on her sword for a minute, really not thinking about what he had said, and then stared him straight in the eye and said, "You really think I'm going to listen to you?"

To Dracula's amazement, Rose had pierced his heart and grabbed kat, who spun around in a small circle almost falling flat on her face. The count's eyes turned a deep blood red as he turned into his hellbeast form. kat, who was on the floor, stared in fright at the huge monster before them.

"Holy shit..."

Rose literally jumped at Dracula, grabbing his large wings as he tried to ram into a wall to try and get her off. She grabbed his black hair and she finally fell off, but holding a few black strands in her grasp.

Kat ran toward the doors as Rose was thrown at the wall, a large scar bloody scar appearing on her forhead. "Com'on, Com'on! Open damn it!"

Rose pulled out her sword put it was nocked out of her hand, that had turned a bright red and felt sprained. Rose knew she was losing, but she wasn't going down without a fight, or without trying to save a woman who wasn't ment for fighting at all. Rose was smacked in the face and went flying into a wall, almost becoming unconcious.

"Give up darling? I'd hate to ruin such a beautiful face such as yours."

"You wish, asshole."

Rose ran to a wall, climbed up it, flipped, then dug her nails deep into Dracula's back, who screamed in rage and tried to flip her off of him by flying up the ceilngi at a fast rate, then raming into a wall again. Only this time, Rose was ready. She grabbed Dracula's hair again, and smashed his head into the wall, blood dripping from his temples, but quickly healed.

_It was worth a shot._

"Yes!!!!" Kat screamed in truimph. The doors had finally opened. Rose had heard her and jumped off of Dracula's back and ran out the double doors with Kat. Once outside, there was nothing but a large landmass, only for the castle to stand on, and the rest was like a giant gap. The castle was it's own island in the middle of no where. They heard a screech and glass shattering, and the count was coming right at them.

They ran to a mirror, and Kat crashed right into it. Rose helped her up and as the blood on her fingers touched the mirror, her hand went through. it was too late though. Dracula grabbed Kat by her hair and flew high above Rose. She tried to reach Kat as she fought the count. It was useless. It was too late. he let her go as Rose tried to grab her hand, something, to help her, but it was too late. Kat had fallen to her death hundreds of feet below Rose. Rose wanted to cry, to fly into a fit of rage and destroy Dracula completely, but she had to get out. The count came back flying at full speed, but Rose had run into the mirror onto the other side before he could get to her.

Rose had fallen to the floor inside the Valerious Manor, crying aloud, tears streaming down her bloody face. She couldn't bealieve that she couldn't save her, she couldn't...

Rose had lost someone close to her, for once in her life besides her family. She had lost a friend, her only friend. Her friend Kat was never coming or going back home.

Rose was alone again.


	14. Chapter 14

Dracula stood in his dormant room, staring at his fireplace that he had never used. He leaned against it, his cold eyes surveying his room, trying to distract himself from what he had committed. He had dropped a woman to her death out of anger, he knew he shouldn't have done it, but he had. For once in his life the count felt regret, guilt. _No_, he thought, _I am beyond that. I cannot feel anything, even if I could, I would push them all away. Yet why do I feel this...this emotion? Guilt is nothing to me really, when do I actually feel that? Why should I care for guilt for killing that woman? Why do I feel...love? WHY! Of all things that I haven't felt in centuries, why above all else, this...love?!_

"Why do I feel like a fool? To believe in this love, it's like...it's tormenting. I feel it, yet I don't want to. I sometimes wish I could love again, but then it doesn't come, I feel so hollow inside. Why do I feel again and why now, now that I am so close to taking over the world? Why do I have these emotions?" the count asked himself coldly as he held his face in his cold hands.

He stared at his hands, noticing how cold he was, how dead. Dracula could feel himself coming to tears, but he steadied himself. He laughed at himself, thinking it was pathetic to cry just because you feel something you haven't in years, centuries. Yet in his mind as he smirked at himself and told himself to was foolish, he knew he felt it and that he could. The only thing he wanted to know was why he was felling them now.

He walked over to the window and sat in his black velvet chair, putting his hand under his chair, thinking to himself. Soon the rain began to pour down, hitting the window like a bunch of pebbles, and then the thunder came for a moment. He watched as the thunder connected to each other, how almost everything in this world was connected. Again he was left to his thoughts as everything soon subsided, and a red moon appeared in the sky, symbolizing that blood had been shed. Dracula knew exactly what he had to do for tonight, and again it would be spent shedding blood.

-  
-  
-  
-

Rose walked her tired self back to the little village of Vaseria back to her room. She sat on her bed, tears in her eyes already. She laid back in bed, feeling like the brave huntress she was, was no more. She had lost a life when she could have done something, but no, she was too human to do anything. Rose knew she should have stayed in that room, that way her and Kat would be safe, but no, she had to escape. Freedom was one thing she couldn't loose, and pride had gotten away this time, thinking she could get away with anything without loosing anyone.

She had finally fallen asleep only to wake up again to a howling wind and to night. As she got up, her body sore and scared, she grabbed her weapons and walked calmly outside. It was quiet outside, everyone was in theirs homes all quiet, but awake. She slowly walked down a path that she hadn't seen before, but followed it anyway.

The forest was quiet, undisturbed. As her silent footsteps walked on, there was a windmill. The windmill was old and abandoned, but she went in anyway. Inside the wooden room, bottles of absinthe were strewn everywhere. Rose ignored that fact and walked on, only to find a staircase that went into a downward spiral leading to darkness. She took a lantern and slowly went down the stairs cautiously.

When she came to the bottom, Rose found a path that went to the right, so she went down it. As she walked on a strong odor filled the room, almost making Rose gag. She pulled out a handkerchief and covered her nose, and raised her hand holding the lantern higher, only to find bodies of the undead fast asleep. She was surprised none had awoken yet, and then realized something. These were the missing people that Dracula had taken and killed. This was the place they all went.


	15. The Sad Remebrance of Kat

**Chapter 15 : The Sad Remembrance of Kat and Old Memories**

Rose dark eyes scanned the room as she spun around slowly, making sure that none of them had awakened yet. As she walked on, Rose almost walked over a man's hand, but froze trying not to fall over. As she froze in place she saw a strange glowing blue light coming closer, coming at a fast pace. Rose stood up straight, putting her lantern out, and silently watched the light coming closer, only to realize that it was someone. She didn't want to do it, but she had to. Rose quickly ran into the pile of undead vampires, possibly Dracula's army, hiding behind them as a servant all in gray was followed by Dracula and his last bride. Rose didn't remember what happened to the black haired one, until she remembered Kat.

Kat had destroyed that one, Maria, she thought. It had been a blur since her leg had been wounded, but she remembered that Kat had risked her life for her which had made their friendship stronger.

The Count stopped with the red head, Cassandra, closely following. The servant in gray turned, the blue light flickering once, and said, "Is there a problem master, mistress?"

Cassandra looked at the count with her green orbs, as Dracula smiled at her and walked on replying, "No. Everything is going according to plan."

_That is what you think. _

The Count paused again, his eyes moving back and forth quickly, and returned to walk down the path. Rose remained behind that bodies only to reminisce of Kat and that wonderful night. Even though she knew she was in danger, Rose thought of her friend with the outmost respect, even as she was hidden behind a pile of undead soldiers.

_After the first defeat of Dracula and of the loss of his bride, Anne, everything seemed to be going smoothly. Kat was calm, Rose was trying not to show her weakened state to her comrade, but she couldn't help it. Kat gave a smile, one that Rose thought she would never see in a dreary place as this, as London. They walked on, the night still young, and as they walked on, Rose asked a personal question. _

_"So what's your story?" _

_"What?" _

_"well since I told you in a short and simple way about my family, why not tell me of your's, or why are you here?" _

_kat was silent for a moment, but perked up slightly and replied. _

_"I come from Scotland really, a place that was a beautiful, lush green place such as Ireland. My family was rich and well known throughout our province, we were respected. One day while I was out horseback riding with my older sibling, Louis, we found our home utterly destroyed. bit by bit. Room by room. Beautiful art to our well stocked library. As we came up to our parents room, we saw them. All of them. From my young father to my sickly younger brother. Gone. We heard a sound behind us and as we turned around I saw a pair of purple eyes, staring blankly at us. _

_"As my sibling and I backed into the wall, the vampire came out of the shadows... a female vampire. Soon a second appeared, it was Dracula. I didn't remember him then but now I do. It had to be his fourth bride. They grabbed my only living member from me, tearing her throat and ravishing in the blood. It was...disgusting! Then he stared right at me. But before he could do anything, the villagers came to save me, and they killed the fourth as Dracula fled. _

_"I was left alone and forgotten. Dracula had stolen our money all of it was gone, and he took my family. I will never forgive him, and I hope he doesn't remember me. I do not wish for him to kill me yet. I just want to destroy him to avenge me family." _

_Kat paused again the tears filling her eyes, and then looked at Rose. _

_"So what's your story?" _

_Rose stared at her for a moment, knowing deep down, her experience was nothing like that, not even as gory. But she told her anyway. _

_"Well, I came from a normal family. Middle class. Our life was simple and easy. I had a really annoying brother, and practically everyday I prayed to God that something horrid would happen to him. I mean he was annoying, selfish, a lair, but it didn't give me a right to think it. It was a normal night, everything was done as it was always done. Church, breakfast, work, etc. Well that night as we were in our living room, telling ghost stories since our family originated in Ireland and all of the stories came from there, we heard something unusual. I went to the window, but found it to be only wind. _

_"As I turned to face them, two vampires were there. A couple really. Both snarled at me, but went after my family instead. I stood there paralyzed for a moment as they slit my father's throat, his eyes becoming red as he went limp. I backed away as they got my mother, ripping her dress to shreds in front of my little brother. The male pretty much rapped her, as the female grabbed my brother's throat. _

_"I heard him plead to me, 'Help me Rose, please. I'm sorry.' _

_"The female just laughed and drove her fangs deep into his neck as he said, 'Sorry." _

_"My mother's screams finally stopped, and then both turned to me. They're bloody smiles grew wider as I was pinned against the wall, but their was a broken piece of wood near me, so I grabbed it and drove it into the female. The other threw me against the wall, a scar appearing on the back of my head. I still have it. As he came closer to me, fuming that I had killed his partner, and luckily the broken wood was in my hands still, I drove it through him. _

_"I vowed from that day forward that I would destroy them, to make sure others wouldn't go through the same thing. I also felt that I failed my family in a way, that I just watched it all happen. _

_"It wasn't your fault, you couldn't help them. At least we were both lucky in a way, and I know your brother really meant that he was sorry, and that he really loved you." _

_As they smiled at each other and felt better and that they had finally told someone about what had happened to them, Maria had appeared to them, laughing. _

_"So you are the one the master forgot to kill," she said pointing to Kat,"You got my sister killed, but I am grateful that I have less competition. But of course that doesn't give you an excuse for me not kill you." _

_Rose had put herself in front of Kat as Maria hit her, making her slam into a wall and onto the floor, her leg pounding in pain. Everything was a blur to Rose, but what she saw, gave her a new respect for her fellow vampire survivor. kat had literally jumped onto a wall and landed on Maria's back, driving a steak through her heart. _

_"Where did you learn that?" Rose asked stunned. _

_"Well I did see you do it, so technically, I learned from the best." _

_At that moment both had strengthened there friendships, and both could trust and call each other friend. _

That had been a few days ago too. Rose stood up from her hidden place and went down the path in total darkness, knowing that she would be seeking revenge on the Count for kat's family and her death.


	16. Chapter 16

Rose ran silently along the path, hope and rage fueling her to catch up with the Count, maybe even throw him off. As she did and came closer to the staircase that led up to the windmill and village, she heard something. When she turned around, there was nothing but silence. A confusing look spread across her face, as she looked back to the direction in which she was going toward, moonlight that went through the staircase.

Rose walked toward it, only to hear footsteps. As she turned around, there was still nothing. Her heart raced for a moment then stopped as she reassured herself that there was absolutely nothing behind her. Walking at a quick pace she came to the base of the stairs, then heard another noise, like a small child's giggle. She didn't like it at all, and it made her stop and spin around to look behind her.  
When she was beginning to walk up the stairs, pairs of cold hands appeared from the shadows, grabbing her arms and legs, throwing her forcefully hard to the ground. As she grunted and tried to get up, Dracula's undead vampire soldiers held her down, smiling with their fangs protruding from their gums.

Rose struggled against the hard grip of the dozen vampires that were there, one a small girl, the age of 5 at least. The girl seemed to make the others stop as she approached Rose, but still as she fought their grip, she couldn't move. The girl gracefully came over to her and kneeled down into the dirt. She smiled at Rose without aggressively showing her fangs. Rose was perplexed as to how a girl, a vampire girl, not kill her yet.  
The girl motioned for the others to let go, and they did. She held her hand out for Rose, and Rose took it. The young vampire smiled, a stuffed bear in hand. But one vampire in the crowd stepped forward, threatening the girl's authority.

"Why should we listen to a girl?! A mer child? Let's kill the hunter!"

The girl, who seemed to have aged said, " No! She can help us return to our old selves, if it is possible."

"I do not know how, but maybe killing Dracula can solve something," Rose chimed in, the girl returning a smile.

"No more!" the vampire yelled and flew at Rose with the other eleven vampires behind him. Rose pulled out her sword and fought them vigorously. She had killed at least seven of them until the vampire that had spoken out against the young girl, hit her across the face sending her into the rock walls.

Rose couldn't get up, her old scar had been hurt again, making her feel dizzy. As she tried to control her vision, Rose saw the girl kill her own kind, one by one, viciously. the girl came up to Rose holding her hand out, which Rose took again.

"I am sorry for the way my kind has been acting. We have just been her for a very long time. I am Morgan and I know who you are," she said in a small yet strong voice and she spoke as if she were an adult.  
"Thank you for helping me."

"It really was no problem. I saw you earlier hiding behind some of us as we slept. To be honest with you, I hoped you would attack the Count."

"Why would I attack you creator? Especially if there are more of you, surrounding me?"

"I have been here for thirty long years, Rose. Taken from my family to be a child to the brides, only to be rejected by them and made a soldier. Most of us here want to break free from the Count, but those who rise against him have been killed, mainly all who have sided with me. I want to be free again, Rose, and all I want is a family."

"I don't know how, Morgan, I really don't. All I want to do is rid the world of the Count and of his kind, no offense."

"It is alright. My kind are savages, loners who cannot control themselves in their lust for blood. Look, it is almost sunrise. Please, help me."

"I wish I could but..."

"You can by killing Dracula. I don't care if I die along with him, I just want to have my soul back."

"Alright, but do not try anything, for I will kill you."

"Yes, especially with that scar of yours."

Rose smiled and laughed slightly then said, "Come with me, I will have to figure out a way to hide you."

Rose and the young vampire, Morgan, went up the stairs slowly. Morgan tugged on Rose's sleeve saying, "We'll have to destroy it. The path and them," she finished with a sad tone.

Rose nodded her head and both returned to the surface and went outside. As they walked into the village looking for a way to destroy both the tunnel and the windmill, Rose saw a cart sitting in the middle of the street with blood on it. Morgan became frightened.

"They're here. I fear that if they find me, they will kill us both, or make me go to sleep again."  
Rose walked toward the cart to find explosives. What luck to find explosives when you need it.  
She took them and briskly walked back to the windmill. Rose mentioned for Morgan to stay outside, and went inside the wooden frames. Rose lit a match and lit the explosives throwing it down the staircase and running back out, grabbing Morgan by the arm, and going back into the inn and her room, hiding the child at the same time.

As the windmill exploded, the vampires screams could be heard from deep below. The villagers came outside, hearing and smelling the vampires rot and die in the fire. Rose and Morgan watched from their window, then all of a sudden Morgan hugged Rose tightly, her brown eyes filled with fear.  
Dracula and his bride flew down in front of the burning windmill, their faces were stricken with shock and disbelief.

"NO!!!!!! This cannot be!" Dracula screamed.

The villagers had run back into their homes at that moment as Rose and Morgan continued to watch their deed.

"He knows. Rose he will kill us for sure. I'm scared," the brave child whimpered.

Rose stroked the child's long blonde hair, saying, "Everything's alright. Everything will be fine."

"No...it will never be alright, it will never end."


	17. Chapter 17

Dawn. A beautiful sight to Rose as she had awoken from her sleep. her eyes still groggy, Rose jumped up to see what remained of last night's events. All she could see was the sun shining brightly down upon the village, and it seemed like it had finally come out from the gloomy clouds after thousands of years. Rose smiled as she noticed the village children finally going outside, romping around and smiling as if Dracula had never been there. She breathed in, feeling happy after her long painful life seemed to finally lift, finally leaving her at peace. It seemed as if Kat was sending her a little gift from above, as to be saying 'I'm here and I'm alright. Don't be sad anymore. you are not alone anymore.' Rose smiled again as she didn't look directly into the sun, but at the warm beams that entered the room and filled the sky with a light blue aura and white cotton candy clouds.  
But she knew it would never last long as much as she secretly wished. Her eyes became saddened to that fact that Morgan was right, it would never end. As she thought of her knew comrade who lay asleep in the darkness of the closet, Rose thought that maybe there was a way to end it all, maybe there was hope for the wise rogue vampire. Rose walked out into the warm light of the sun, breathing in the life she wanted, of a family she knew she would never have if she didn't survive the task ahead of her. Dracula had taken too much from these people, and Rose wasn't going to let him take this beauty away from the world.

As she walked outside more, the children smiling at her, the parents beaming with happiness instead of suspicion and hate, she came upon the burnt windmill. As she stood there, she could almost hear the soft screams of the vampires, and the faint sound of gentle whispers floating through the air. Rose dared to go down, but was afraid. maybe there was more to the secret of Dracula than she knew, and didn't really want to find out right away. Or did she?

Rose gathered her once damning courage and went down the steps. Before she could even reach the bottom, she fell through a broken step, but grabbed onto a piece of rotted wood. As she let go and landing gracefully on her muddy boots, she walked down the path, the sunlight as her guide. As she walked down, her eyes gazing upon the sad scene of burnt bodies strewn about, one of them with their mouth open in a scream, pointing the way to the staircase into the windmill. It was damning. her heart raced as she saw that some were still half human, burnt alive in her fight for life. She came upon a half burnt door, and silently pushed it aside.

Death. The room was filled with a stench and it was thick. Almost gagging, she covered her nose walking further into darkness. She stepped on something soft, but sounded like a snap. She looked down with what little light she had, shock consumed her body, making her freeze in her place, her blue crystal eyes wide with fear.

There was a body before her. It was in chains. As she looked around, the whole place was covered with rotting corpses that must have been there for years, and all were in chains. Their wrists, ankles, and maybe a few had their necks in chains. It was a nightmare. She sniffled as her eyes became teary and her heart filled with sorrow. This is what they had gone through. The torture of living in darkness, in pain, in chains. This was their life, or some of it. It seemed as if the Count had kept them alive enough to torture them in the process. This was the work of a monster.

She heard a shuffling from upstairs and quickly ran out the door back up into the sunlight. As she came into her room at the inn, she slid down the door, head in her hands, and cried. She cried out to the angels, but knew none were there. Rose sobbed deeper into her hands as the sunlight disappeared.

_Wait. It's not even night yet is it? No, please not now. Not now._

"Rose?"

She looked up at the sound of her name, tears streaming down her red face.

"What is it Rose?" Morgan asked sitting next to the fallen huntress.

"I saw...I saw..," she sniffled then continued, "I saw them. All in chains, beaten, degraded. It was so horrible. I...I...I can't believe it."

"The world is cruel so it must have cruel people. Dracula is a monster, Rose, nothing more."

"I know. We have to stop him. if you could only look outside and see the children. They look so happy."

"I wish I could see the sun again. I wish I could never feel so cold anymore."

"Sometimes I wish I couldn't feel anymore. It just...I just can't take all these things with what I do. I kill things. Why do I feel like I'm a murderer? I've never felt like this before."

Morgan sighed, her hand resting on Rose's shoulder.

"As you once said, 'Everything will be alright.' I know you have it in you, Rose. You have a will that no one else has, not even Dracula can make you fall to your knees. Don't let him, whatever you do don't. You alone must make him fall."


	18. Chapter 18

The sun had disappeared among the gray clouds as it set behind the Carpathians. Soon all the warm light had disappeared, and the cold night had taken its place, sending cold waves of wind toward the small village. Everyone had gone inside, save for Rose and Morgan who began to walk toward the church where the library was. Both were alert as the children of the night sang their piteous cries toward the moon, and a sensation crept over their bodies.

They were coming.

Rose could feel it. Her skin crawled with anticipation and her muscles tightened as they walked on. Morgan was calm and collective as the wind began to howl, driving her hair into her pale face. They quickened their pace as they came closer to the church, running inside and slamming the door. Morgan had disappeared before Rose had even turned around. She searched for the library in the darkness of the abandoned church.

Rose froze in her place.

They were here, outside of the church at that very moment. Dracula could sense the huntress and her companion inside, his bride was waiting for his command. The bride recoiled as they approached. She could not enter, but he could. With a swift flick of his wrist, the church door creaked open, the wind blowing inside knocking down crosses and candles. He casually walked inside, taking in his surroundings.

-  
-  
-

Rose had finally found her in way in the dark to the library where Morgan was glued to the history books. Rose took up one herself, reading in the history of the town itself, the history of Dracula. It was strange, to Rose, that the book said little of the Vampire. It said nothing more than how he made a pact with the devil. That was it.

Morgan was unlucky as well. She found nothing more than how he was killed by his friend who was left unnamed. The pieces of the puzzle never came into place, they only became more confusing. Morgan looked up from her book, her undead heart was racing as the count approached the door, slowly willing the wooden door to open.

His demeanor was blank. only a simple smile crossed his face. Morgan panicked as the count slowly turned his head.

"Morgan, my dear, how long has it been? 30, 40 years?" he smiled wickedly, cocking his head to the side.

"Not long enough I suppose."

"I'm surprised the hunter hasn't killed you yet. it's strange how she can kill the others and not you."

Rose saw right through him. He was trying to make her return to his side, to make her fall completely. he wanted to make her miserable. Morgan, however, hadn't listened to the count.

"It wasn't all that nice down there you know? I am glad she spared me, tis a shame she won't spare you."

"I beg to differ." He grabbed Rose around her waist, nuzzling her neck, his canines appearing from his gums.

"Let her go."

"Why should I if she is going to kill me? it would be a lot easier to get the competition out of the way," he smiled evilly, fangs readying themselves to bite her neck.

Before the count could even speak further, Rose had driven her sword into his stomach as he growled deeply in his throat. Finally she had taken her sword from his stomach and backed up near Morgan who looked very satisfied. 

"The both of you will pay for what you did. It's not even closed to finished. And you, Rose, I will get you one way or another."

He flew through the ceiling, shattering the glass as it flew at all sides of Rose and Morgan.

"Well at least we got him pissed for the night," Rose said triumphantly.

All Morgan could do was laugh.


	19. Chapter 19

Weeks had gone by since the last attack of Dracula and his last remaining bride. Rose and Morgan were bored and still could not figure out the next piece of their puzzle. Someone had been giving Dracula their plans, everything. Morgan sat on the soft blue sheets of the bed, her hand under her chin thinking deeply. She couldn't piece it together at the moment, there were too many pieces in her mind all at once. A beam of sunlight had broken the safety of the curtains, making Morgan hide in her usual spot: the closet. She closed her eyes hoping to get some sleep, but unfortunately she was haunted by her problem, and then there was something connecting to her thoughts.

Rose had been outside since seven in the morning watching the clouds move past the sun and cold bearing mountains. It was the complete opposite from a few days ago from when the sun was bright and everyone was outside forgetting their problems. She sighed heavily from her lack of sleep for the past weeks. Rose had been waiting for an attack, something to make her mission less boring and she also needed to hurry up with finding a way to kill the Count. A gusting wind past the village swiftly, making the bare trees echo their eeriness. She stood among the once green lands that were now ashen or dirt. As she began to walk down the dark forest path, though dangerous, she hardly seemed to care since Dracula hadn't been around. Before she could even reach the trail of wilted flowers and rotting leaves, there was a high pitched scream, almost making Rose's ears bleed.  
Rose figured it to be a scream of a child. Morgan. She ran inside as the sun was covered once again, and pulling Morgan out from her dark prison. Rose picked her up screaming and thrashing around and put her on the bed. It didn't help. It seemed as if Morgan was clawing herself, from what Rose could see from all the nail marks and from the excessive bleeding.

Morgan finally began to calm down as she shot her blood-shot eyes open, crying instantly. She hugged Rose tightly saying, "I couldn't get away. he was there, hurting me, all these things were on me and I tried to get them off, but I kept cutting myself. I saw another figure, but it wasn't his bride. It was a portly man, an old one, and he was going to..."

"Shhh, it's alright, it's ok."

Morgan sobbed deeper into Rose's shoulder, burying her face from the evil which was layed upon her.

"Morgan tell me this : Do you know who that other man was?" Rose asked her in a soft motherly voice that seemed to calm the once wiser child.

"He was a servant, that I am certain, but something about his clothes made him seem like he came from London."

"Then London it is."

"What? We can't go now."

"Dracula hasn't been here in weeks, and by the next a month. We have a chance of seeing him there and we also have a chance at getting to the bottom of our crisis and of your encounter. The less vampires we have the more time can be devoted to destroying the Count."

"A brave friend you are indeed," Morgan said smiling after her ordeal.

They smiled at each other and packed what they had and were on their way to London, England yet again.

"Do you have it?"

Dracula sat their coldly waiting for his servant to reply his question. His servant remained still, silent, as the count's rage and impatience were getting the better of him as he began to rise from his chair. "I repeat. Do you have it?"

"No, master. It was lost during the uprising near Scotland yard."  
Dracula pounded his fists on the oak table, snapping it in half. His servant coiled in fear, his green eyes panicking in fear. "Stephen, why do you think I kept you alive all these years?"

"Because I was always willing and helpful and got the job done, master."

"yes of course, and WHY HAVEN'T YOU GOT THE BOOK I AM LOOKING FOR?"  
"It was lost in the fire master, the one at Scotland yard. That Kat girl had given it to one of the peasants you threw it into the fire."

The Count smiled evilly as his green eyes servant coward in fear, backing into the wall as Dracula proceeded to come closer. "Kat is no longer a threat." "Then it is Morgan?"

"No. She is useless, intelligent beyond her known years, but useless. It is Rose who is the threat."

Yes it was the chief that had spoken to Rose months before her voyage had begun. It was he who had been stealing information as a beggar in the small village of Viseria. Dracula grabbed the seemingly old man by his wrinkled throat and spoke softly into his ear.

"Make sure that next time we get close to our goal you finish the job."

And with that he let his gasping servant go, back out into the night as the Count laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Morgan. We are not there yet."

Silence filled the room. Their room they shared on the boat was small and uncomfortable. They had been sailing for weeks on end and it seemed as if England was not on their coarse. Rose tapped her slender fingers on the hollow box like table that she and Morgan sat at. Huffing in annoyance, Morgan stood up and began to slowly pace the small stuffy room. "I can't take it anymore!! This is unbearable!" Morgan threw her arms up into the air in anger. Rose smiled as her friend began to become impatient, stomping her feet onto the wooden floor.

"Be patient, Morgan. We will be there soon."

"Oh how I doubt that. This is so frustrating! I can't take it. We've been here for weeks and now I feel as if we are prisoners on this ship heading to the ends of the world to die."

"There are no ends of the earth Morgan, stop being such a Drama Queen."

"I can't help it, I have this really bad gut feeling right now and I do not like it."

Rose shuffled her feet silently as the room became quiet once more. With a graceful movement, Rose was up and out of the door walking onto the deck before Morgan could even register her friend's action. Morgan appeared onto the ship right next to Rose, who was leaning on a rail, looking over to the sea. The waters were black with the moon alone making it's waves slightly white. The clouds overhead began to cover their only source of light. Rose was about to speak when suddenly, a slow laugh began to erupt from the portly man behind them, who was covered in a gray cloak.

They turned around to se glowing red eyes staring at them, hunger lingering in them. Soon there were glowing red eyes everywhere they turned. there was no escape. Rose's heart began to beat faster, her adrenaline kicking in. Morgan was too shocked to do anything as Rose took her sword out, readying herself to attack. The moon peered out of the clouds, giving light for Rose to see her adversaries. The whole crew had been turned into vampires, and Rose could already tell that this was not good.

"Ah, Chief Stephen, I should've known."

"But you did, you just didn't follow your gut. You should've. it's what all hunters do."

"Well sorry I'm not predatory."

Stephen grinned, his white fangs peering from his gums. "This is going to be fun." With that, the entire crew advanced toward Morgan and Rose, trapping them into a circle surrounded by vampires. "Oh my God," were the only words that escaped Morgan's lips since they had come outside. "let the games begin."

Vampires lunged at them, engulfing them within a dark mist, soon smothering both Morgan and Rose. With all her strength, Rose pushed Morgan out and quickly, Morgan hid for safety as her friend was slowly being killed, or weakened. the vampire's laughter was so loud, Rose's ears became numb and soon her whole body was from the pressure. She couldn't understand why Morgan wasn't helping her, she herself was a vampire. What was she so afraid of? Morgan had taken other vampires on without even trying.

Rose grasped her sword, and drove it into one of the vampires that was inching closer to her free pale neck. The vampires backed away, which was very odd. They would usually retaliate but they had stopped. Then she could see that Stephen was walking down, clapping with amusement. _He's as bad as Dracula. Where is the bastard anyway? _

"This has been such a pleasure. To see one of the world's greatest hunters in this sticky situation. You are the first to kill a vampire in over a hundred years! But of course you have done that before, haven't you? You happy in the knowledge that you will be the last hunter in the world."

"It's huntress you fat bastard." She ran across the wall, slicing off two of the vampire crew's heads. All hell broke loose. They scratched her violently, only getting her a few times, but weakening her slowly, yet she fought on. Stephen had to admit, he was impressed by the mortals energy and will. She was strong, stronger than him, but that would all change once she was dead. He knew his master would not be pleased, but they would be on a great start to world domination, and no one would be in their way.  
Morgan hid in fear behind one of the barrels. She was thinking to herself even as the fighting worsened, but Rose prevailed, but was weakening slowly. Morgan knew that Stephen would easily kill her once she was tired. _wait why am I hiding? I'm one of them, they are my kind. It's time for me to stop being a baby and help her. She needs it.  
_

Morgan flew from her spot to on top of one of the vampires. They thrashed under the heavy footing of Rose and the other vampires trying to get at her throat. "Morgan, I could really use some help here." "Already on it."

_Slash_. It was the last head of the vampire crew. Rose panted as she steadied herself, Morgan was behind her. Back to back they searched for Stephen, who then appeared in front of Rose, slapping her across the face. She went flying over the rail of the ship, but grabbed onto the rope before falling into the depths of the black ocean.  
"The master shall be pleased to know that this nuisance has been killed."

Before he could do anything Rose had managed to use her sword and thrust it into his heart. Mouth gapping, he feel into the dark, slowly descending into the ebony depths.

"Need a hand?"


	21. Chapter 21

Darkness covered the ocean for another day. The winds were slow and calm, hopefully no storm would hit for a few more hours since they were fairly close to their destination. Rose was in control, making the ship return to its full coarse as Morgan appeared at each mast fixing little problems to make their journey far better. Yesterday was pretty much a disaster with all the crew members and the captain turning into undead bastards. At least the Count would have one less follower on his hands, making Rose's job a whole lot easier, for the moment.

Morgan flew to the top of the largest white mast, her eyes scanning for land as a few birds went into a westward direction. "I don't see any land. there might not be any for miles."  
Just great. I can't man this thing during the day, I hardly even now how to steer this damn thing! There has to be a way.

Morgan returned onto the ship decks, wind rushing through her hair. "We have to find land and fast," she stated agitated. Rose nodded in agreement as a strong gust of wind came from behind them, making the ship start to tilt to one side in a very dangerous manner. Without even thinking, both were fighting to return the ship back to normal before any else happened. That was when Rose noticed something.

"Hey Morgan, you know those birds right there? How come they haven't found land yet?"

"I don't know. maybe they're just really off coarse."

"No Morgan. We follow them. We can find land that way."

Smirking in glee, they turned their ship in the direction of the birds, and soon enough they would find land, only it wouldn't be what they were looking for.

-  
-  
-

_Tap.Tap.Tap._ That's all you heard in the solemn, dark castle of Dracula. His only advantage in England was dead, and the huntress and rogue vampire were surely going to destroy everything. He stared into the empty fireplace of his office, still tapping a metal object of sorts angrily creating dents in his desk. In a fit of anger he threw it into the fireplace, which exploded and created a flame. He gave a soft laugh as he moved from his chair, standing next to the fireplace, watching the embers begin to glow rapidly.

She was a perfect rival indeed. A human, a weak human, but she was strong. Her will remained unbroken, her spirit was incredibly strong even though a few times she let her emotions get the best of her. But in the end, it didn't even matter. She was a nuisance. He hated how she ruined everything all the time, and each time, she seemed to get cockier by the minute. He hated it. She was just like him.

-  
-  
-

"No..." Morgan whispered, "It can't be."

They were back where they started. It was so aggravating. Rose clutched her sword tighter in a rage, cutting her hand. She didn't even notice, not even the pain went to her senses, she was angry too much. Within a split second, Morgan was silent, staring at the blood dripping down from Rose's sword. Entranced from hunger, she lunged at Rose, twisting her arm around her back and making her fall to her knees. Rose fought back against her friend trying so hard not to hurt her. But this was a fight to the death sadly. Morgan was taken over by her other side, trying to kill her only friend, and Dracula would be so very pleased about this.

_Wait! I can't do this. This isn't me. Rose is my friend. I can't let Dracula win. I just can't._

But before she could stop herself, Rose had freed herself of Morgan's iron grip, and plunged her sword deep into her stomach. Blood began to come out from Morgan's mouth. Rose was frozen as she watched Morgan fall to the ground, her eyes pleading to let her live. And she did. Pulling the sword from her stomach, Morgan crawled over to her saying in a husky tone, "I'm sorry. I'm just so hungry."

"I know. What are we going to do? You're bleeding to death, the sun is about to rise...I don't know what I can do to help you."

Morgan looked up at her and tried to say something, but the words never came as she slumped to the ground, curling up into a little ball, and waited to die.

-  
-  
-

Rose ran down a path into the forest, and hoped to God that a village was near. As she ran she heard a snap coming from behind her. Thinking that it was her from running, she went right on, not knowing that someone really was behind her. Coming to an opening, she saw a village, but there was no path to it. She looked down and saw that she was on a cliff, far above the village. As she began to turn around to try and find another path, something hard smacked her right in the face and sent her flying down, but she caught the tip of a root protruding from the side. It was the last bride of Dracula, who stood there laughing her head off.

"The little huntress has finally found her place. Prepare to die for your interference, you pathetic mortal."

Rose's grip began to weaken as the bride approached the edge, mockingly looking down at her. Within a blink of an eye, Cassandra was right next to her floating in mid-air. Her smile widened as the huntress's grip began to loosen even more, and the smell of fear began to grow stronger.

"Has the huntress began to lose her strength already? My, my, for such a strong woman, by now you could be safe at the top," she teased. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have other plans."

"What?!"

With that, Rose let go, falling down into the forest below her.

------------------------

sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy and have had no inspiration what-so-ever.


	22. Chapter 22

She began to fall, her eyes watering making her vision blurred as she tried to look around her to escape death. Rose knew precious seconds began to fly away as she tried to flip her body in the right position and grab something close. Finally luck was one her side in a matter of seconds before she even hit the ground. Grabbing a tree branch, she swung around and finally landed on the ground, and without even thinking, bolted toward the village which was a few feet away.

But there was no one. The village had been long deserted because of the vampire attacks that began to lessen the population. Rose couldn't believe it, but didn't bother to stick around much longer, and ran back to where Morgan had fallen after what seemed like half an hour.

Too late. Morgan was there. Dying already and Rose could do nothing about it. Rose walked up to her friend, but instead of seeing a puncture wound she saw claw marks. Morgan's face was flooded with icey tears, and all Rose could do was feel the pain of her friend, another one lost becase of the vampires.

"Rose," she said in a cracked voice. "I'm so sorry. We could've finished what we started, what you started. Dracula needs to be stopped, but his bride has already destroyed the strength in me. I must ask you a question, you can say no, I don't care, but it could help you. Would do want to be turned into a vampire, one that could possibly have enough strength to finish the job?"

She stared at her friend in disbelief. "Morgan what are you thinking! I cannot and will not be turned into..." she stopped for a moment as her friend was about to pass on, "I don't know."

"It's ok. You can say it," Morgan said as the light faded slowly and waited for the harsh words of what she was.

"Yes. I except."

Morgan smiled as her fangs began to grow, and Rose lowered her neck toward the small child vampire she called a comrade. Within seconds it was over. Morgan's task was finished as she died smiling up at her friend who had nothing but the look of anger and revenge in her blood red eyes.

-

-

-

Dracula smiled to himself as his bride had returned from her long trip back from her mission. "So how did it go?" he asked for the simple matter of a conversation since it was so silent.

"it is done. The huntress is dead," she replied smirking.

But Dracula was not at all pleased with this response. "Darling, you do remember I told you to keep her alive. He is strong enough to be an asset to us and you kill her," he walked toward her and began to play with his bride's hair, fiddling it between his fingers.

"But master, I did what I was told. Rose is no longer a threat, and Morgan is dead. We are free now."

"What makes you think that? There will be more ill blood between us and the humans. More hunters. More failures," he trailed off silently.

"Oh! But one less each time." "Fool!! Have you any idea what has happened? Morgan, to your success is dead, but not in vain. Rose is one of our kind, she is not dead, she was never was. If my plan works she will belong to our side, and her revenge will disperse into nothingness. Now go! Our guest has arrived already."

-

-

-

She had come all this way in a matter of hours. Rose couldn't believe the shear power that she held. No wonder why vampires were so feared, but she had other plans. Rose knew that Dracula planned to overcome her in everyway possible, but Rose would use that idiocracy to her advantage and Dracula would regret it sooner or later. It didn't matter. As long as it takes, Rose would get her revenge either way with a smile spread across her face.


	23. Chapter 23

"Welcome my dear! It's been so long. How was your journey?" Dracula welcomed her with open arms, his bride trailing miserably behind him. Rose smirked at the bride, whose head was bowed in embarrassment and failure.

"Easier than I thought it would be," she stated blankly.

"Well that is just one power out of many, now come," he said, gesturing to the already opened door. Rose was still taking in the power that she felt, even walking was easy, nothing felt pulled down like almost floating. Candles were lit everywhere as they entered the great hall, and everything was in silence. But Rose kept hearing something unusual, something that was coming from the back of her mind. It only got louder though and she was surprised that Dracula couldn't hear a single word.

_This is too easy. Master shouldn't be trusting her this much. Agh! I hate her! What does she have that I already do?_

Rose found it easy that it was the bride, but as they passed small dwarf like creatures, the dwergi, she heard thousands of other voices.

_Look, the vampire hunter is with the master, the plan is working hopefully. _

_It's a shame. It would've been nice to have a vacation for once since all the master does is nag to us._

_YEAH! Nag..nag... I'm sick of it!_

Rose laughed to herself as she then was right next to Dracula, who smiled to himself.

_How ironic. The vampire hunter has been turned into something she despises so much. Messing with her head shall be easy._

She stopped in her tracks when she heard that. Rose couldn't believe she could read his mind. Unbelievable was all she could think of until Dracula had led them to the large library. He motioned for his bride to leave them in peace, which Rose could tell that Dracula was up to no good, but like that would ever change.

"So are you enjoying yourself here?"

"I just got here, I didn't have time to explore yet, genius. Besides you're only making small talk because there is nothing to talk about."

"Is that because you hate me so much?"

"Well, at least you can use your brain."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked stepping closer to her in a threatening manner.

"Is that supposed to scare me? You'll have to do better than that."

"Really? Well then I guess I'll have to try this."

Dracula pushed Rose into the bookcase, books collapsing from every direction, and roughly kissed her. Rose was too shocked to even register what was going on, until she finally snapped herself out of it when he tried to stick his hand up her shirt. She grabbed Dracula by his shirt collar, and threw him across the room into another bookshelf.

"Now that was uncalled for you pig. The least that you can do for your guest is keep it in your pants for your whore outside."

Dracula smiled and said, "As you wish, my love. You'll be asking for more."

Rose smirked as she walked past him and whispered in his ear, "In your dreams," and she kissed him on the cheek, exiting the room to find someplace to rest for the day.

-  
-  
-

Dracula sat at his desk as usual, tapping some sharp metal object, and deeply thinking. This time, though, it wasn't on the usual business. He kinda actually liked her. That was something Dracula couldn't believe. Sure he had thousands of women in his lifetime, sure he gets whatever he wants anytime, but it was her that he actually felt something for and now he wanted her undivided attention. He knew at the rate he was going, there was no chance in hell. He smiled at the last part.

Dracula knew Rose was fast asleep now, hopefully dreaming of him or something of that matter, and if she did, boy did he have something to rub in her face.

"Master..." his bride said weakly.

"Yes?"

"How long..."

"I don't want to talk about it."

With that she left silently feeling unwanted and replaced by someone who didn't even love or care the one person who took her in.


	24. Just a quick questionauthor's note

okkk I got a quick questionn so don't kill me!!! I know I haven't been on here in a LONG time, but a lot of stuff has been going on and I apologize for not writing. So I have a quick question. Is anyone here a fan of Naruto? I know that's completely random and off subject, but I just want to know because i have a story and I have no idea if I should put it up. well anyways thanks for all the reviews and I love you guys!!!


	25. In the EndMy heart was Broken

_" I have an ambition that I have no intention of leaving just as a dream... "_ **-- Sasuke from naruto -**

* * *

Rose paced her room, an all too familiar room. Somehow it seemed like it was just yesterday that her and Kat were in here thinking of a way to escape the same artistic walls. She chuckled to herself. yes, she had lost one too many people in her life, that including her family and her two best friends. Rose wondered how Kat and Morgan would fair if fate ever let them meet. At once she knew that it probably wouldn't go over very well, but deep down she wished that maybe if they did meet, things would change. Smiling lightly to herself she plopped down on the bed, and she still wasn't used to this kind of power, I mean, she did toss Dracula across the room like he was a rag doll that didn't seem to talk back to you.

It was so lonely for her, just like before when she started out with this crazy adventure of hers, not with Dracula, but with the murder of her family. It had been ages ago and since then if her family could see her face to face they wouldn't recognize her. Rose had changed from that happy little girl to an angry avenger, someone who would stop at nothing. She sighed at the thought that over the years...she was just as bad as a vampire, as vicious and as bloodthirsty, Rose didn't want to admit it.

She sighed heavily once again, her hand around her lower torso, tapping at her clothes, feeling every inch of her fingers lightly tap her. Rose glanced up at the ceiling, little golden cherubs with small white clouds dancing around their feet, she knew it was just a simple cover up for all things cruel in this world. Nothing was as effortless. As she closed her eyes, she heard a sharp clicking sound. Even though her eyes were still closed, she could sense a presence that felt hatred toward her. Looking up, there was the bride, clinging to the ceiling angrily like a slightly frightened cat, only upside down.

"You..." she hissed as she came colliding down to the floor, her gracefulness vanishing before Rose's very eyes.

"Are you threatened by me?" Rose inquired, eyes closed.

Cassandra growled and her voice cracked as she spoke, "Don't mock me with your eyes still closed. Why would I be threatened by you? The master would never..."

She was cut off by, "You're lying right through your fangs you know? Master this, master that...Don't you ever tire of it? I mean...when have you ever taken control?" Rose said as she slowly rose from the bed, an unearthly color coming to her eyes making Cassandra shiver.

"The master is kind to me...he would never..."

"He would throw you away like a piece of trash. He'll keep you only for his needs, but then he could always get another one to fill in your place while you watch him give all his attention to her. Your master has nothing to give you...you have something to give him, he just won't admit it."

"Lies! All lies! You're just like him, you know that. Wanting revenge and killing others. I was the only one to never really want to kill someone. You're right he might have gotten others and given them more attention at times, but what do you expect from a man? You're a monster, a true bloody monster!"

"Then what does that make you? A coward, a freak, a monster yourself? Certainly not a human. You think that your as saintly as God himself by not wanting to kill others...you're a vampire one in the same."

"Look at you! You're one of us, you should be holding your tongue if you think that you're still human."

"I AM! I might be one of you and have the same things and powers as you do, but I am still a human, deep down in my soul I know I am, if not for you killing her I wouldn't be like you." Rose became utterly, to the highest maximum of pure angry hatred.

Cassandra backed away slowly, her undead heart beating for the first time in centuries in fear at what was before her. Cassandra knew drastic measures were to be taken, but she knew the master would be very unhappy with her, but she had to do it. She lunged at Rose, who grabbed her hand, slowly making her kneel on the floor.

"Do you really wish for me to kill you?"

"I won't let you get away with this. Dracula will kill you, even if you are stronger than I, it isn't enough," Cassandra sadly laughed.

"I tell you a little secret of mine, if you already hadn't figured it out," Rose whispered in her ear smirking, "I've been planning to kill every single last one of you bastards. Did you honestly think that once I was a vampire, I would become your ally? Fool..death will come to you more painful then you think."

With that Cassandra gasped as indescribable pain filled her body, she couldn't explain it. Rose hadn't moved her face or an inch since she had just spoken. The brie knew it was all over, she felt that her master would suffer a fate worse than hers.

-  
-  
-

Once again Dracula found himself in a pile of unwanted papers. He had thought it over of getting a secretary or something to take care of all that crap. As he sat there, fiddling with his fingers, Dracula couldn't help but feel something totally wrong. It felt like fire melting him to the core, painfully might I add, and he couldn't bare it. Grasping his side, he tried not to fall forward in agony, and slowly the pain was moving up to his head, to his brain cells.

_Cassandra..._

After it slowly began to subside, he quickly jumped up and tried to make his way toward the door. _Why do I feel so helpless? What's happening? Why don't I know?! _

"Well, Dracula...Is...Something the matter?"

He knew that voice all too well. Turning to his left, there she stood. Rose was sitting in _HIS _chair, he couldn't believe it. "What are you doing...sitting in my chair at this hour?" Rose lightly laughed to herself, a smirk playing upon her lips, and Dracula couldn't resist the urge to kiss those fiery crimson lips. He couldn't stop breathing heavily, he couldn't stand it, the feeling of oxygen coursing through his body, it had been centuries since he needed to do that.

"You killed her didn't you? Why...? I took you in my home...and you do this to me?"

"Did you honestly think that I would come here and give my allegiance to you?" she scoffed and then continued, "You're an even bigger idiot than I thought." Dracula gritted his teeth and to no avail as to trying to make her stop smirking, all she did was slowly walk up to him, the same smirk plastered on her face.

"Oh Dracula, darling, did you really think I would give myself to you? The one who ruined every single minute of my life, though you weren't in it in the beginning. I feel pity for you, to actually think you could actually love someone."

Dracula stood there dumbfounded, his eyes twinkling into the darkness as the fire behind him slowly smothered under Rose's gaze. He couldn't believe that she knew, all this time...she knew exactly how he felt, and it broke him into pieces inside. That was what really got him pissed, making him dive right for her neck.

As his nails dug into her neck, blood slowly pouring out, Dracula hissed, "How dare you even think like that you putrid..."

Before he could finish, she had thrown him against the wall again, but this time his arm was ripped from it's sockets. he stared at her in rage and shock. She had done something no one had ever done as she said, "I've been waiting for this moment...so long has it taken me to finally get my revenge. It's finally come to this...and I plan to destroy you. I don't care if I die in the process, I'm taking you to hell with me!"

Dracula let it come to him, the pain, the death, the heart ache. What really got to him was to finally know what she wanted in life, what she always wanted. He could see himself in her at so many times when they met, and he always felt like they were one in the same. Tow people just meant to be, and he tried to win her over, tried so damn hard in his own way. But in the end it doesn't even matter to him anymore, he lost her once she said revenge because he knew that when he wanted revenge against his own best friend, nothing ever seemed to fill him again. Death finally consumed him...as his heart slowly broke into tiny pieces when he saw her walk away as he died, feeling that same fire he felt centuries ago.

**Le Fin...**

**or is it?????**

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update ... but yeahh that's the last chapter... Rose kinda sounds like Sasuke doesn't she? ((well to those who know who Sasuke is)) but anyway...I have a question to ask all of you, and please tell me when and if you review...do you guys want me to make a sequel to this?? i mean...I have an idea for one but it might take a very long time because I have other stuff to do...so please review and tell me if you want a sequel...

oh and thanks for all the reviews -


End file.
